The Ring Bearer
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Harry is given the millenium ring by Remus as a protective talismin before his parents die. As he grows up in the Dursley houshold Bakura slowly replaces his anger at the Pharaoh to hate of the Dursley's. When Harry is ten he does something about it. Has Harry/Bakura, Marik/Malik, and Ryou/Yugi. Don't like yaoi don't read. Rated T for safety and swear word. Could change.
1. Chapter 1

**_This fic is dedicated to BlueRoseMidnight for being my most dedicated reviewer. I just love her so much ^o^_ Also I don't own HP or Yugioh.**

* * *

Bakura was floating over his host, who currently was very little. His host had just turned 1. Bakura usually ignored the baby's parents and daily life and would spend his time plotting ways to kill the pharaoh. So he was intrigued when James ran into the room yelling "Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run!" Lily quickly scooped Harry up and ran from the

room. Bakura followed her into the nursery. Lily was cooing nonsense into Harry's ear trying not to panic as she fumbled for the emergency portkey they hid in this room. She grabbed it and whispered the activation. Nothing happened. She threw it down and tried to apperate, nothing happened. She closed the door and started casting

spells on it, then when she realised that it was probably futile she started whispering spells over Harry. Then the door blasted open and a man stepped through. He was fairly handsome, around his late thirties. Bakura watched with new respect as Lily dropped her son in the crib and turned to the man. The man laughed "You think that you

can stop me, mudblood?" Lily glared as bravely as possible but her muscles kept shaking "I won't let you hurt him Voldemort." Voldemort laughed again "You can't defeat me and I won't leave. Stand aside you need not die, I don't want to spill magical blood, no matter how tainted." Lily glared harder "I won't let you hurt him." Voldemort sneered

"Stand girl!" then he cast crucio and Lily screamed." Bakura glared at the man who was doing this. He might notcare about these people very much but they took care of his host. He did not like this man. Lily was sobbing but stood tall again Voldemort narrowed his eyes dangerously "Very well girl. You've had you last warning. Avada Kedavera!"

There was a bright flash of green and Lily fell. Bakura knew she was dead. He knew what a dead body looked like, even this fresh. Harry had not made a sound the whole time but when Lily fell his tiny brow furrowed "M..Ma..ma?" Harry spoke his first word hesitantly tasting the word on his tounge then giving Voldemort a small smile as if

expecting praise. Voldemort sneered "What a disgusting child. I've never liked them." He pointed his wand at Harry and Bakura saw red. He did not condone the harm of children. He stepped in front of Harry. His form and Lily's spells should weaken the curse. But even Bakura was surprised when it bounced off Harry's forehead, broke half the

house, and turned Voldemort into little more than a wraith. Bakura smirked as he cast a small curse on the man, it would keep him from getting a body back without extensive work and research. Then he turned to Harry who was crying. He picked his host up and Harry realising he was being held wrapped his small hands in Bakura's shirt. Even

though nobody else could see him or touch him Harry could. Bakura gave a small smile as Harry began to calm down. He could hear someone coming and sat Harry down, who instantly started crying again. attracting whoever it was to them. Sirius stepped through into the trashed room and an instant wave of relief hit as he saw Harry

followed quickly by grief as he saw Lily. He checked for a pulse and found nothing. It was just like with James. He gave a small sob then picked Harry up and clung to him. Harry clung right back. Sirius was so glad that Harry was okay. He didn't think he could survive losing James, Lily, and Harry all in one night. Bakura reached over and ruffled

Harry's hair, hoping to get Sirius' attention. Sirius stared for a minute and Bakura was able to summon just enough power to become solid. He was only there for a second then he blinked out again. Sirius seemed to understand though as he grasped the ring around Harry's neck for a second. Then Sirius spoke "I don't know if you can actually

hear me but who, or whatever you are, thank you. I assume it's you who saved him." Bakura nodded but it was only partially true. It was him, Lily, and something else. Harry was special in someway, Bakura just didn't know how yet. Sirius cleared his throat "I know I won't be allowed to keep him so... please keep an eye on him." Bakura

blinked into existence once more. He smiled insanely "I'll watch him for you. After all he is my host." Then he faded out again laughing at the look on Sirius' face. Sirius looked slightly disturbed but grateful non the less. Sirius nodded "Uhm.. thank you. Not going to question the host thing... I have a feeling I don't want to know." Then there were

heavy boots coming up the stairs and Sirius tensed, war instincts kicking in. He trained his wand on the door. Then his face relaxed "Hello Hagrid." Hagrid smiled " 'Ello Sirius." Sirius sighed "I suppose you've come for Harry?" Hagrid nodded "Yep. Got my orders from Dumbledore 'imself." Sirius nodded looking slightly frustrated "Fine. I don't suppose

you can tell me where he's being taken. I'd like to visit once in a while. Hagrid faltered "Dumbledore said it's top-secret. You'd have to ask him." Sirius nodded, looking even more frustrated "Okay. Here he is. You can take my bike if you want." Hagrid beamed "thank ya." then he took Harry and left the room. Bakura blinked into existence once

more, grinned wickedly at Sirius then he blinked out and folowed Hagrid out of the room. Sirius blinked "Must talk to Remus about where he found that necklace." Then he looked at Lily and his face seemed to harden

"As soon as I catcha little rat." Then he also left. Leaving the ruined house and it's memories, good and bad, behind. He looked up just intime to see Hagrid drive over head and he felt a tear stream down his face.

* * *

Yeah I have other stories to work on. What's it to ya? Yeah I'm actually a terrible person. I know! I should be working on my other stories but this was biting at me so I wrote it. T_T Don't hate me!


	2. Chapter 2

"BOY!" Harry was jolted awake by a loud bang on his door. He groaned and got up. He pushed a spider off his nose and sighed as he left the cramped cupboard. Harry entered the kitchen "Yes Aunt Petunia?" he asked. She glared "Start breakfast." Harry nodded and went to get the food ready though he wanted to, he couldn't sneek food from

the pan. His aunt had caught him last week and since then he'd been watched like a hawk. He sighed, he hadn't eater in 4 days. Bakura leaned on the counter next to him growling threats at his aunt. Harry had to hold in a smile. Bakura was his only friend in the world, Bakura had helped him so much over the years. Bakura caught his look and

grinned then flipped his aunt off. Harry had to hold in his laughter. He finished the food (Pancakes) and brought them to the table. He stood to the side trying not to glare as they devoured the food he'd cooked without a word of thanks. Aunt Petunia wiped her mouth as she finished then glared at him "You can have one sandwich, meat only.

You'd better finish in ten minutes and start your chores or I'll have Vernon lock you in the cupboard for a month." Harry nodded and hurried to the bread box to get bread and the fridge to get meat. Bakura gave him a sympathetic look then went back to imagining what Petunia would look like with a knife through her heart. He snorted probably

a damn site better than she did now. He glanced at Harry as he was devouring a sandwich and sighed. His poor host didn't deserve this. Over the years he'd switched his hate from the pharaoh to the Dursley's. They deserved it more. He followed his host outside as his host started his chores. He grimace as he realised his host's birthday was

in a few days. It usually ended in a beating, a worthless object, or nothing. He smiled though because his host would be ten. He'd been saving up his energy for this moment. He'd kill the disgusting people here and take his Harry far away. Being ten also meant Harry was strong enough to make Bakura real for more than a few minutes at

a time. Meaning he could walk around and people would see him and feel him. Harry whimpered and Bakura turned to him concerned and gave a small gasp. Harry had tripped and fell into Petunia's prized tulips. Harry looked ready to cry Bakura laid a hand on his shoulder and was going to say something when Petunia came out of the house.

She had a glass of water in her hand and a scowl on her face and froze when she saw the flowers. Harry trembled in little spurts under Bakura's hand and Bakura gave his shoulder a squeeze. Petunia glared "What happened here freak?" Harry lowered his head "I.. I tripped. I'm sorry A.. aunt Petunia. It r.. really was an accident." Petunia glared

harder and threw the glass of water at Harry which broke against his shoes sending glass into his lags. Harry cried out and crouched down. Petunia grabbed his arm and roughly dragged him into the house and pushed him into the cupboard so hard Harry hit his head on the back wall. She slammed the door and locked it the hissed through the

vent "I'll have Vernon deal with you when he gets home." then she closed the vent and Harry was stuck in the darkness. He buried his face in his knees and cried. Bakura hugged him and used some shadow magic to ease

Harry's pain a little and Harry seemed to calm a bit. Bakura sighed as Harry clung to him and began to sing a lullaby in arabic.

النوم يا صغيرتي.  
تغمض عينيك.  
لا تستيقظ قبل شروق الشمس.  
القمر عالية، حتى في السماء،  
النجوم حرق مشرق بالنسبة لك وطاء  
في المروج الأبقار والأغنام،  
وضع الحق في أسفل والذهاب الى النوم.  
لقد حان الليل، فقط تغمض عينيك،  
سوف يأتي النوم في أي وقت من الأوقات.  
وعندما تستيقظ، سأكون هنا،  
سوف حمايتك، يا عزيزي قليلا. 

Harry whimpered as he fell into sleep and Bakura sighed. Whishing for Harry's birthday to come soon. He kissed the top of Harry's head and fell asleep to the sound of Harry's even breathing.

* * *

Lullaby translation -

Sleep, little one.  
Close your eyes.  
Don't you wake before sunrise.  
The moon is high, up in the sky,  
the stars burn bright for you and I.  
In the meadows the cows and sheep,  
lay right down and go to sleep.  
The night has come, just close your eyes,  
sleep will come in no time.  
and when you wake, I'll be right here,  
I'll keep you safe, my little dear.

I wrote the lullaby. I just couldn't find any good ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was jolted awake by the door being slammed open "Boy!" he was dragged out of the cupboard by his hair. He whimpered as Vernon slapped him "Useless freak!" he kept hitting Harry who was curled up on the floor "Thought you could get away with killing Petunia's flowers did you! Though we wouldn't notice!"

Harry was crying openly now and Bakura had never felt more useless. He could become solid and try to put a stop to it but that would mean he would lose all the energy he'd saved up. He wouldn't be able to kill the Dursleys and take Harry away. So all he could do was watch and clean up a little in the aftermath.

When Vernon was done Harry was thrown back into the cupboard. Bakura pulled him into a hug and siphoned off some of the pain. Harry was sobbing against his shoulder. Bakura gently rocked him until he calmed down. Harry looked at him with teary eyes "I don't want to be here anymore Baku." Bakura smiled

sadly, When Harry was five he'd asked for Bakura's name. Bakura had told him but Harry couldn't pronounce the name all the way back then and the nickname had stuck. Harry only called him that now when he was really happy or really sad. He kissed his forehead "I'll get you out of here Harry. Just a two

more days." Harry nodded and snuggled into Bakura's embrace they sat like that for hours until Harry fell asleep once more. Bakura kissed his cheek before laying him gently on the floor and drifting out of the cupboard. He walked into Dudley's room and smirked as he used shadow magic to give him a powerful

nightmare. Then he did the same thing to Petunia and Vernon. He couldn't do much to stop the Dursleys when they were awake but he could torment them while they slept. The next day was Monday and Harry had to go to school. Bakura knew Harry hated school but would rather go to school than stay home. Harry

wasn't very popular at school. Bullies were constantly picking on him. Harry had learned to spend his recess break in the library. The librarian didn't like him very much but she didn't like most kids in general. She tolerated Harry because Harry was quiet, didn't get the books dirty, and seemed to actually respect

the books and the library rules. When Harry got home he was told to got to his cupboard. The Dursleys were going out for dinner and Harry was to stay home. Harry nodded and quickly went to his cupboard. Bakura glared at the Dursleys but followed Harry into the cupboard. Harry smiled at him "At least I have

you to keep me company." Bakura nodded and smiled back. He gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek "Try to sleep. Tomorrow is your birthday." Harry nodded then said "You won't do it in front of me will you?" Bakura shook his head "You don't need to see that. I'll clean up afterword to." Harry nodded then smiled

sleepily "You're my best friend Baku." Bakura smiled "You're my best friend to Harry." Then Harry fell asleep and Bakura went into his soul room to plan for the triple murder he was going to commit. He'd have to do it in a way that people thought Harry died to. that was the easy part. Just make a clone of Harry with

shadow magic. That would have to wait until after the Dursleys were dead as their murder would give him the strength boost needed to make the clone. Then he'd light a fire and let people think that was how they died, it really was very simple. He smiled wickedly. He had a plan now. He'd take Harry away from

Britain, maybe even away from Europe entirely. he'd ask Harry about where he wanted to go after the Dursleys were taken care of. He couldn't wait to kill the monsters that harmed his little host on a daily basis. He was still smiling wickedly when he fell asleep inside the ring that Harry never took off, not even

in the shower. Because if he took off the ring he couldn't see Bakura and the thought of the only person who had ever supported and cared for him not being there terrified him to no end. The next morning Harry was woken by Petunia yelling at him to come and make breakfast. He looked at Bakura who shook his

head then slipped through the door. Harry covered his ears to block out the screams that were sure to follow. He didn't want to see or hear what was about to happen. Bakura slipped through the door and became solid for the first time in a long time. He grinned, it sure did feel good. then he made his way to

the kitchen. Petunia didn't even look up as he entered "About time freak, get started!" Bakura reached into a kitchen drawer and pulled out a knife "What if I don't want to." he said and Petunia's head popped up and she shrieked "Who are you? How did you get in my house? Vernon!" Bakura sighed, she was so

annoying. he stepped closer to her and she backed up "You don't know me Petunia but I know you. I've been here for 10 years today. I'm Harry's guardian angel and you've made me very angry." she paled "You're with the freak!" Bakura chuckled darkly "No. I'm with Harry. the only freaks I know around here are you and you fucked up family."

Petunia was about to say something but Bakura plunged the knife into her heart before she could. he smiled "Well what do you know. She does look better with a knife in her chest." he laughed. Then He went to go find Vernon. He found him in his bedroom. Vernon looked up as he entered "Who the bloody hell are you!"

Bakura laughed "It's funny you should mention blood." he held the knife up so Vernon could see the blood on it "you see you lovely wife was ever so kind as to make this knife so much prettier. Don't you think it looks better red than silver?" Vernon went pale "Y..you killed her!" Bakura smiled "Yes. I suppose I did."

his face went angry then "But she deserved it and so do you!" Vernon was very pale now "Why are you doing this!" Bakura grinned wickedly "For Harry. You see you haven't been nice to him and really you shouldn't be cruel to people with powerful allies." Vernon sneered "Your with the freak!" Bakura sighed

"No. I'm with Harry. You are a freak he is just a little boy who happens to have magic." Then he stabbed the knife into Vernon's heart. He went after Dudley next "Hello little boy." Dudley looked up from the game he was playing "Who are you?" Bakura smiled "I'm a friend of Harry." Dudley sneered

"How did he get any friends! He's a freak. Anyway you must be stupid if you want to be his friend." Bakura laughed and came closer to Dudley "I wonder why you would say such a thing." Dudley rolled his eyes "My mum and dad say he's a freak and everybody know it, except for you." Bakura frowned

"What if your parents were dead. Would he still be a freak." Dudley frowned "Well yeah." Bakura nodded "That's to bad because your parents are dead right now." he showed Dudley the knife and Dudley paled "Wh.. what!" Bakura laughed "Are you sure Harry's still a freak?" Dudley glared then

"You lying! My mum and dad aren't dead! that's probably fake blood. Mum and dad are going to be mad at you for tricking me. MUM!" Dudley waited but nobody came. He frowned then Bakura sighed "Looks like you found me out. Lets go find you're mum and I'll apologize." Dudley glared "Fine." Bakura hid a smirk

behind his hand and followed Dudley out of the room. They went down stairs and into the kitchen and Dudley stopped cold at the sight of his mom. Bakura leaned down and whispered in Dudley's ear "Are you sure Harry is a freak?" then he laughed Dudley started to shake "M.. Mum!" He tried to run over to her but

Bakura caught his arm "Not so fast Dudders. You still haven't answered my question." Dudley turned scared eyes on him and Bakura grinned wickedly "Is Harry still a freak?" Dudley was too scared to speak. Bakura sighed "Well I have a solution to this false notion you seem to have." he leaned down till he was

nose to nose with Dudley "I can send you to hell. How does that sound?" Bakura didn't wait for an answer he stabbed the knife into Dudley's heart. He looked around at the destruction he'd caused and carried Dudley back to his room. He positioned it like Dudley was still asleep then did the same to Vernon

and Petunia. He washed his hands and the knife then mopped up all the blood in the kitchen and the Dursley's room. Then he got Harry. Harry only took his hands from his ears when the door to the cupboard opened and Bakura smiled at him. Harry walked out "is it done?" he asked and Bakura nodded with a

smiled. Harry smiled back. a little relieved "What now?" Bakura started walking "I'll make a clone of you and light the house on fire." Harry nodded and hurried after him "How are you going to make my clone?" Bakura smiled at him "With shadow magic." Harry smiled "Cool." Bakura laughed then made the clone. It

took a few minute but when he was done there was a clone of Harry laying in the living room floor. Bakura picked it up and put it inside the cupboard. He shut and locked the door. When Harry gave him a curious look he smirked "They're dead but they still should be revealed a child abusers." Harry nodded, he

understood. Bakura lit a candle and set it under a curtain then smiled at Harry "this will cover up any evidence that it was planned." Harry nodded. The curtain lit and Bakura hurried Harry out of the house. The hurried down the street and by the time Harry looked back half the house was on fire. That's when it

hit him, He'd never have to see them again. No more yelling or beatings. He hugged Bakura and cried tears of relief and gratitude. Bakura smiled gently and stroked Harry's hair "Lets go little one." Harry nodded still a little teary "Thank you Baku." Bakura smiled and kissed his cheek. They'd worry about other things later, right now it was good to be free.

* * *

Okay... Wow wasn't that a long murder description... I"M NOT A PSYCHOPATH NO BODY CALL THE COPS! Anyway now that that's out of the way this actually took me a while to wright. It was my first ever murder description. Let me know how I did with reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while guys. But I'm back ^_^

* * *

The next day there was an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix called. Everybody trickled into the Burrow (Molly and Arthur had agreed to let Albus use their home for the meeting) and stood in the living room. Everyone was talking (Some were worried after all the last meeting was when Voldemort was in power.) Then Albus cleared his throat and there was silence "I've called you all here today to inform you that Harry Potter is dead."

there were gasps of shock and cries of surprise before Albus managed to quiet the room once more. Minerva spoke up "How did this happen Albus?" Albus sighed "A house fire it would seem.  
Killed him and the Dursleys in their sleep." their was a few more seconds of woeful noise before Albus said

"But while it is the most disturbing news it isn't the only disturbing news for today."  
here he pause looking very much his age and more "It would seem putting Harry there was a rather large mistake on my part. It turns out that the boy was living with daily abuse. I thought the boy would have a loving home and I did not think to check on him while he was there. If I had he would have been removed and both incidents could have been avoided.."

A tear rolled from his eye "it seems I trusted in family too much."at this announcement even Severus gasped. Minerva put a hand on Albus' shoulder "It's not your fault Albus. I think any of us, in your position, would have done the same. There's nothing to be done but inform the press and move on."  
Albus smiled "Thank you Minerva, your such a comfort to me."

Severus still looked very shocked and Albus noticed "Is something wrong Severus?" Severus shook his head "Nothing is wrong headmaster." Though he still looked slightly disturbed.  
Molly spoke up then "What do we do now Albus?" Albus sighed "There is nothing we can do but hope that Voldemort does not return. Thank you Molly for allowing the use of you home. Everyone else have a safe trip home. I hope this will be the last meeting we will need to have."

Everybody murmured their goodbyes and left,  
still processing what they learned today. Some went to mourn the loss of the child know as Harry Potter, some went to celebrate what life the boy had, and some went to inform the press (the job appointed to them.) But all had one thing in mind, Harry Potter. At the same time Harry was walking down the street with Bakura who was showing him how to pick pocket. Harry was already quite adept at it,

with his speedy movements and his small stature, he was a natural. So by the time afternoon fell they had quite a bit of money. They stopped to eat at a fast food place and talked over food. Bakura smiled "Where do you want to go now?" Harry thought about it for a minute "I don't know. Is there anywhere you want to go?" Bakura shrugged "As long as it's out of Europe it's fine with me." Harry sighed and thought a little more than seemed to brighten "I've always wanted to visit Japan."

Bakura nodded "Japan it is. Now we just need to figure out where in Japan." Harry shrugged "we'll figure that out later where are we going to stay tonight?" Bakura shrugged "Some random hotel I guess. We have enough money." Harry nodded "That's true." then he seemed to get more serious "Bakura... Thank you so much." Bakura smiled fondly "No need to thank me. I would do anything for you." Harry beamed at him and Bakura beamed back. They finished their meal in peaceful silence then they paid and left. As they walked down the street Harry reached for Bakura's hand and Bakura let him hold it. Bakura would give

Harry anything and everything and as Harry fell asleep that night Bakura held him close and kissed the top of his head before following his little host into the realm of dreams, they'd worry about Japan in the morning. The next morning they went to the library and asked for a map of Japan. The looked at it for a while before Harry pointed out a city "Look. This place looks cool."  
Bakura glanced at it "Domino? Well lets research it. If it's a good city that's where we'll go." Harry smiled and went to ask the librarian where they could find

the info about Domino. A little later it was decided. They were going to Domino. But before that Bakura wanted to do something. He remembered the alley that Harry's parents would go to sometimes. He wanted to take Harry there. There were several places Bakura had in mind to take Harry but the bank was the most prominent. He knew Harry's parents were quite rich, they'd both had very good jobs though they had to quit when they went into hiding, and James still

hadn't even used a fourth a his family's inheritance before their death. Bakura looked up as Harry came back "Do they have information?" Harry nodded and sat a small book down. "This book has a small section on the city's of Japan. It should have the basic information we're looking for."  
Bakura smiled and flipped to the index. About halfway down the page he stopped. "The information on Domino is on page 45-46."  
Harry nodded and flipped to that page. They looked it over for a few seconds and Harry smiled "It's a good city. Low crime rate."

Bakura nodded and shut the book "Looks like were going to Domino. But first there is somewhere I want to go in Britain."  
Harry tilted his head "Where?" Bakura smirked "Diagon Alley." Harry raised an eyebrow "Where is that?"  
Bakura smiled "It's in wizarding Britain." Harry's eyes widened "Were going there?" Bakura nodded "There are a few things I want to get and that we're going to need." Harry nodded then furrowed his brow "But how are we going to get there?" Bakura shrugged "That's easy. I'll shadow travel us there." Harry

nodded, satisfied with the answer "Okay then.  
Diagon Alley it is." and Bakura smiled "As soon as we get the money we're getting you a change of clothes." Harry looked down at his clothes with disgust and nodded "That would be nice." and Bakura laughed. They left the library to get lunch then Bakura shadow traveled them to Diagon Alley. Harry stared around in awe for a moment but Bakura quickly pulled him to the bank. They had a lot to do today. They entered the bank and went up to one of the counters. The goblin

looked up as they approached "May I help you?" Bakura nodded "We'd like to visit the Potter vault."  
he pulled Harry in front of him. The goblin looked surprised "I'm sorry but do you have a Potter's authorization to enter?" Harry nodded "I'm Harry Potter." the goblin shook his head "You won't fool anybody, Harry Potter died yesterday." Harry and Bakura shared a glance and Bakura sighed "Do you have a DNA test or anything he can take. Then we can talk." The goblin sighed but gestured to a nearby goblin. They spoke for a few seconds in a weird language and the other

goblin went away. A few seconds later he came back with a small silver bowl and an ornate knife. The goblin they'd first approached cleared his throat "Please put your hand over the bowl and make a small incision so we can test you bloodline." Harry nodded and made a small cut in his hand that Bakura healed with shadow magic when there was enough blood in the bowl. The goblin muttered a few words over the bowl and it started to glow. It glowed silver, then red,

then at last purple and the bowl was taken away. The goblin looked taken aback "You actually are Harry Potter?" Harry nodded and the goblin leaned forward "We were told you were dead." Harry glanced at Bakura who took over "We faked his death." the goblin nodded "But why?"  
Bakura sighed "I'm sure it was in the papers so it's probably common knowledge but Harry was abused by his so-called family. So I killed them and we burned

the house down." The goblin raised an eyebrow "that doesn't explain the fact that Harry Potter's body was in the wreckage." Bakura shrugged "i made a shadow clone." the goblin nodded "Yes that does seem to clear up all my questions." Bakura cleared his throat "I have a question now." The goblin looked at him and Bakura looked at Harry "Do you have a Gringots branch in Domino, Japan?" The goblin nodded "Yes. Though the magical population there isn't very

large we do have a branch there." Bakura nodded "After today I would like all the money in the Potter vaults transferred there. Harry and i will be living there from now on you see."  
The goblin nodded "We can do that. We just need Mister Potter's signature and a small fee." Bakura nodded and the goblin brought out the papers. Harry

signed them and the goblin stamped them. "The money will automatically be taken from your vault. By tomorrow eavning all Potter money will be in the Japan Gringots branch."  
Harry smiled "Thank you." the goblin game a small smile back and Bakura spoke up again "I would also like all vaults Harry owns closed down. We won't becoming back to Britain."

The goblin nodded "Understandable. We will need Mr. Potter's authorization for that one as well." Harry sighed another form which was again stamped. The goblin nodded "Is that all you will need today?" Bakura nodded "Yes. Though we still need to visit the vault and withdraw some money." The goblin nodded "Yes you could do that but it would be faster to use this." he brought out a card about the size and shape of a muggle credit card "This takes money from your vault automatically and works no matter what branch you got it from or what branch your money's in.  
For another small fee you can have this."

Bakura looked to Harry who nodded and Bakura smiled "We'll take it." the goblin nodded "Very well. One of you sign here and it's yours."  
Harry signed the form and Bakura took the card the goblin stamped the form "Thank you for your business have a good day." Bakura nodded and Harry smiled. As they exited the bank the goblin smiled "Good luck Harry Potter."

* * *

Okay guys I'm here to clear up a few things. To Ekzentric Lohner Voldemort looked thirty because he was wearing a glamor. I imagine if he's afraid of dieing then he won't want to look old he'll want to look young and immortal or whatever. Just know it was a glamor. Also the deaths... well I got a lot a review that they weren't that great Yeah I know they weren't to great but I think I did okay for my first time writing a triple murder. Give me a break guys, Bakura was in a rush to kill them to so he could get Harry out of there, sorry that he couldn't spend hour torturing them but he needed them dead and the house burned down in the early morning so people could think they died in their sleep. Sorry that they weren't very detailed.


End file.
